Flute
'Basic Information' *'Moveset:' Zhen Ji *'Advanced Skill:' Luck - Randomizes the Advanced ability of all weapons on the field. No one can have 2 different Advances active at once as re-activating will add the remaining time towards the next randomly picked Advance. Advance effects do not stack (Aggression -> Phoenix will give you Phoenix with added time). When the wielder of this weapon has an Advance active the Advance bar on the Flask Wheel will change colors periodically. 'Basic Stats' 'Upgrade Stats' Note: The above values are averages. Level 1-6 weapons found in battle may vary in upgrade stats by +/- 1. (The numbers under the stat columns indicate the upgrade slots). 'Pictures' 'Weapon Info' Note: That typo for Flute (An flute) should be A flute. 'Emblems' 'Moveset' Note: *'Stagger' - Enemy weapon gets pushed up and they lean backwards. Hitting them before they can fully recover will cause them to be juggled. *'Stun' - Enemy is dazed with stars over their head and unable to move. Any attack while in this state will cause them to be juggled. *'Knock back' - Sends the enemy backwards away from you. Usually ending a combo. *'Launch' - Knocks the enemy up in the air setting them up for a juggle. *'Rotation Lock' - Inability to turn your character during the animation. *'Element' - If weapon is imbued with an orb or element, the element can be activated on this attack. "O" indicates the attack has this effect on the enemy. *'Super Armor' - Super Armor status. Cannot be flinched by normal attacks while performing this. *'Collapse/Burn Out/Knockdown' - An attack may have one of these 3 effects. Collapse = fall to the ground similar to dying, can continuously combo with another attack with this effect, can be done in almost any state except juggle. Burn Out = causes the enemy to crumple to the ground while on fire, next hit causes a juggle. Knockdown = enemy is swept off of their feet instantly falling straight down. *Charge 1 and Charge 6 depend on the Emblem *Charge 3 gets longer with Combo upgrades. Can end Charge 3 prematurely if you don't continue to press Charge Attack. 'Siege Damage' This section is for the number of attacks will land on structures and juggernauts when used on them. 'Unrivaled Generals Moveset' This section is to list any differences in moveset if you are using a Spirit of the general or the chance you become the general from a Musou Soul during Survival Match. * Differences from normal moveset Jump charge is executed faster (no back flip before playing the Flute). * Emblems to mimic Generals moveset E1: Thrust E6: Eclipse 'Musou' Note: True Musou will deal fire damage in addition to having the same animation as the normal Musou, the finisher however is different. 'Musou Length' This table lists the musou stat and how much musou is needed to increase the number of hits in your musou. (Assuming you use the full bar when you musou.) Do note that the musou stat values here may not necessarily be the lowest threshold needed on the musou stat to increase the number of musou hits. It's just a guaranteed stat that has been tested. 'Video Demonstration' 'Motion Damage Values' *D = Dash attack, N# = Normal attack, E# = Evolution attack, JN = Jump Normal, JC = Jump Charge, C# = Charge attack, True = True Musou. *What do these values mean? They determine how much damage you do per swing. Refer to the Battle Mechanics page for more details. *The N in the values represents each hit in multi-hit attacks such as jump charges, C3s, and Musous. The final number is the finisher of the combo. *E8 always causes the enemy to be juggled often causing the E9 hit to do 50% damage. The value that is written in the table is the estimated value that E9 would cause if the enemy was not being juggled 'Temper Builds' 'Capture/Showdown/Destroy' 'Defeat' 'Confront/Survival Match' Note: 'Builds listed here are the number of stars you should put in each stat. The order goes: Attack, Damage, Defense, Life, Musou. So a build of "43320" means to put: 4 stars in Attack, 3 stars in Damage, 3 stars in Defense, 2 stars in Life, and 0 stars in Musou. For paired up modes a circle denotes which mode the build is specified for. 'Tips 'Combos' (With Fire Orb ) repeatedly using C5 to launch enemies into the air. C5->C4 - This is a good combo to launch the enemy. With Fire Orb it does more damage. C3->C1 (Moon) - Cancel into musou attack as body rises from doing moon. C3->C1 (Crescent) - Cancel into musou attack after 1st spin. C3->C4 - Harder to aim. With Ice Orb it makes it repeatable. 'Emblem Thoughts' 'PvP/Confront' Advanced is good to screw over players who use Twin Picks or Iron Rods, as well as Hand Axes and Great Clubs, but you don't see Hand Axes as much and Great Clubs don't rely on their Advanced skill as much, because you can remove any "on hit" advantage they get from their advances, and you may replace their skills with something unneeded in Confront like Fortify or Rally. Also, you or an teammate may end up getting a well timed bonus from your enemy. This works both ways, however. If you have a Godly Hammer on your side you can remove that from them, and for most Iron Rods you remove a main tactic, but if you have a team of Great Clubs who don't spam, rare but it happens, you may just end up giving an enemy a better advantage. (Side note from a player: In team matches you may be forcefully removed, or lose teammates, for using the Flute due to the Advance ability it has. This can come from Twin Picks and Iron Rod users mostly. Due to the nature of the Flute you may be booted without much warning, I.E. if you stay for a second and don't change weapons you may get booted instantly, so keep that in mind. This weapon will be reacted to stronger than most other weapons because the Flute will automatically be seen as something that can ruin team unity.) Overall, if you don't have a set team of skills, you can really screw things up for both teams, Scimitar may end up with Sacrifice while Trident gets Godly Speed. These combos can make or break a weapon when used, such as Iron Spear with Reach for a good combo, but Twin Picks with Sacrifice can greatly reduce the combat effectiveness, but it will still help the team. This weapon is worth pursuing a confront build for 2 reasons, 1. The moveset is unique and with the right emblems you can have every type of attack covered well. 2. Using Luck you can really screw up peoples combos, such as Aggression Twin Picks or Phoenix Iron or Tyrant Sword they will no longer be able to do that, and possibly give your team a good break by giving better Advance skills for the situation. It does have high musou and defense, but not everybody goes for a weapon just for the stats. It can also be used as an ambush weapon, upgrading stats quickly to get the jump on an enemy. 'Combo Videos' Category:Weapon